The Marines Attack! Landing on Nimbasa Island!
Seagulls squaked in the distance. A huge boom of laughter exploded across the deck of the Lucky Frog. Bear- YARHARHAR!!! You young'uns sure know how to liven things up! April- Oh, yes we do! Jack- Cheers to a great crew! Bear and April- KANPAI!! Jack- Let's enjoy our drinks! A few minutes later, a cannon blasted right next to their ship. April- DAH!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Bear- Uh-oh. This don't look too good..... it's the Marines. Jack- Shoot.... April- WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!! Jack- SHUT UP! We'll figure out how to get away from them. Bear- I'll take the wheel! Jack- April, you try to fire aura at them while I fire the cannons. April- Okee Dokee. AURA PISTOLS! Two aura guns appear in her hands. She starts to fire. Marine 1- Crap! This kid has a Devil Fruit! What do we do? Marine 2- Just keep firing at their ship! ''' '''Marine 1- Uh, ok. The Marines fire at the Lucky Frog. One cannonball hits the water by April. April stumbles and rolls back into Bear. Bear- Grr... JACK! FIRE ALREADY!! I'M AGING!! Jack- Keep your pants on, old geezer! I'm trying! April- AGH! ONE CANNONBALL IS HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS US!!!!! WHAT DO WE DO!?!?!? Oh. Wait. I have an idea. While the cannonball is heading towards April, she raises her arm. April- Wait for it....... The cannonball is 10 feet away from her. April- AURA PUNCH! The cannonball goes flying. It hits the mast of the Marine ship. Jack fires cannonballs at the marine ship. Slowly, the marine ship falls. Bear- Now, to get us out of here! Jack- Do we know where we're going? Bear-.........no idea. Jack- Well then. Looks like we have to leave it to luck. April- If luck counts as throwing you overboard.... Jack- WHAT WAS THAT?!?! April- Kidding! Now, let's just sit and wait until we see an island. Bear- Uhh... doesn't someone have to... nevermind. April's stomach growls. April- Well, one thing's for sure, we gotta get somethin to eat as soon as we reach an island! Bear- Well, if you're hungry, I'll make ya somethin'! April- WOW! Your a shipwright AND a cook??? Bear- Nope. April- Oh. Jack- April, don't you need to give Bear something? April- Huh? ''' '''Jack- You know... April- ...............OH YEAH!! Bear, stay right there! I'll be right back! Bear- Well.... i need to start cookin'..... April- I SAID TO STAY THERE!!!!! Bear freezes. Bear- Y-yes m'am. Sir. NO! M'am!! April- Good Boy! Man! Or whatever the heck you are! Jack- Don't worry. She just yells at people for fun. Bear- That's a relief. April runs to Bear, but slips and slides into Jack, who was lying down. CRASH! Jack- Yet I get another concussion......ow. April- ............THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!! LET'S DO IT AGAIN! Jack- If you do, i'll die, and my spirit will come back to kill you. April- ok, ok, sorry. Bear, here's your bandana! It's brown because it suits you! She hands Bear the bandana. Bear- *sniff* THIS IS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER GIVEN MEEEEEEEE!!! Hugs April. April- Hah,hah. Glad you like it. Please stop sqeezing the life outta me! Bear- Oh, whoops. There. Sets April down. He then examines his bandana. Bear- Say, what're these for, anyway? April- Every time we get a new nakama, I give them one of these to signify that we will always be friends, no matter what. Bear- Fine with me! Wraps his bandana on his leg. ?- FIRE!!! A cannonball whizzes past Bear's ear. Bear- .......AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MORE MARINE SHIPS!! April- DAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT DO WE DO NOW!!!??? Jack- There's an island right over there! Let's swim there! April, you use your powers to get over there! April- I'll try! Jack and Bear jump off the ship. The marines jump on the Lucky Frog. Marine 1- You won't get away!! April- OK. The person that's not getting away ALIVE is YOU. Marine 1- Heh! More Marines hop on board. Marine 1- I'd take that back if I were you.... (On the Island) Jack- NO! Marines are covering every corner of our ship! April's still on there! Bear- Dang! ?- Welcome! Jack and Bear turn around. Bear- Who the heck are you? Two more people appear. ?- I'm Monica, and the kids behind me are Sono and Jessie. Jack- Ok.... We don't have the time for-''' '''Monica- Welcome to Nimbasa Island! "Smiles for Miles!" That's our motto! Heh heh. Jack examines Monica. Jack- Ok, drop the happy act. It's scaring me. Monica- Oh, I wish we could.... Jack- Why can't you? Sono- Because if we don't we get killed by the great, King Jed. It's law. If we don't act happy, we die. Bear- That's a stupid rule... Jack- King Jed?! THE King Jed?!?! Sono- Yep. He's ruling our island. He's gonna do something terrible- i can feel it! Jack- Well, we just gotta get our captain back first.... then we'll see what we can do. Jessie- Really? Wait. Your PIRATES?! Sono- Jess, calm down. Jessie- NO! I HATE PIRATES!! THEY SCARE THE HECK OUTTA ME!! Plus they're evil.... Jack sighs. Then he looks at Bear. Jack: Bear and I and our captain aren't evil... we're cool. Except for our captain, she's a total nut. Sono- Ah, ok. ''' '''Monica- So, how do you get your captain back? Jack- That's the problem...... Category:Zoroman678 Category:Stories